Hunter and  Vampire Volume 7: Choices
by jacques0
Summary: Those Choices define what we are...but are even the same after making them? Or are we already on the point of no return...AU Volume 7 in the series
1. Awake

**Welcome to Volume 7 of this series...enjoy and read.**

HUNTER + VAMPIRE

VOLUME 7

CHOICES

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Asuka whom got convinced by Father Louis went with the man toward the city to earn the legacy of her late mother. Meanwhile, Rei and the rest finished up their battle against Mei leaving her half dead and unconscious. After learning Asuka had left with the Father, Rei went off in pursuit. When she had touched the Spear, Asuka saw terrible visions about the future, learning that only her can push an Evil back, through a last message of her Mother. Rei defeated Father Louis in a short battle, left with Asuka and the Lance of Longinus, a fabled Angel's Tears…_

Chapter Twenty-Six

Awake

Asuka awoke to the sound of rain and thunder. She blinked, confused as to where she was before glancing around herself, familiarizing herself with what she recognized as a hotel room. Groaning, she seated up felling her head pounding within her skull.

"How are you feeling?"

She glanced toward where the voice came from finding Rei dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, with jeans on. She was by the window, and quickly crossed toward Asuka, a look of concern on her face.

"I…I'm fine…got a killer headache," Asuka answered her.

Rei nodded, sighing as if in relief.

"I'm glad."

"Rei…where…How did I get here…Last things I remembered was…"

A flash of a bloodied Rei nailed to a cross flashed in Asuka's mind. She barely had to repress a shudder, thought Rei had noticed it, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Asuka…you're alright?"

"I…I have seen terrible things Rei…I don't…"

"What did you see?"

Asuka shook her head, hoping to remove the horrible images that were implanted within her mind.

"I don't want to remember," she whispered.

Rei seated by her, keeping the hand on her shoulder, but Asuka leaned into the vampire, hoping Rei could chase the images away from her head.

"I'm scared," Asuka said, "I don't know what else to do."

Rei seemed to have froze, but only for a moment, before putter her arms around the redhead. Asuka found herself, leaning closer to Rei's form, snuggling against her. It was then Asuka heard a odd sound, coming from the vampire…it sounded almost like a…

"Are you purring?" she asked.

The sound stopped, "Sorry," Rei whispered.

Asuka let out a small chuckle, "I never thought Vampires could purr. Makes me think of a cat."

"I'm sure," Rei told her, and Asuka could hear the smirk in her tone.

One of Rei's hands was caressing her back in soothing circles, and Asuka found herself enjoying it immensely. She found it odd that Rei off all people could make her feel so relaxed and safe considering what Rei was.

"Rei, can I ask you something?"

Rei was silent for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Asuka gulped, knowing how stupid that was going to sound.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, fearing Rei will refuse.

How wrong she was.

"Yes," Rei answered, her voice sounding much like a lullaby, "_I'll stay with you forever_."

It sounded so much like something a lover would say making Asuka blush slightly. She lied back down on the bed, and Rei lied beside her. Asuka looked at the vampire beside her, amazed at how beautiful Rei looked, the blue hair lying around her head in an azure crown. Then, Rei looked at her, the crimson red eyes finding her sky blue ones.

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand Rei," Asuka asked.

Rei did so, thought curious as to why, and Asuka took hold of her slim hand. It was soft and delicate looking but Asuka knew how powerful those hands were. She had expected to find the hands cold as ice, but they were surprisingly warm with life, and Asuka intertwined the pale fingers with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. At that moment, she thought she was a flash of emotion in Rei's eyes but when she looked the emotion was gone as if it was never there.

"In stories, they said vampires are beautiful," Asuka said softly, "I never realized how true it was until now."

"Not only vampires Asuka," Rei whispered, "In their own ways, Humans are beautiful, probably more so than Vampires, you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Humans have forgiveness in their hearts," Rei told her, "Because of that forgiveness; I'm still with you today."

A slight confusion showed on Asuka's face.

"Huh?"

"You've forgiven me, even after learning what I was," Rei said, looking at her, "after learning of what killed your parents. You have forgiven me, allowing me to live rather than have your revenge."

Asuka watched her, a look akin to amazement on her face.

"With that forgiveness in your heart, you'll always be beautiful," Rei told her, with a slight smile.

Asuka returned to smile, feeling all warm inside.

"Thank you, Rei."

Silence fell unto the room, the only sound coming from the falling rain outside.

* * *

Misato had taken a car from the Monastery garage so that she could go up the cathedral, wanting to know what Father Louis was planning for Asuka. She had started the car and was about to go when someone knocked on the window. Glancing at who it was, she pulled it down.

"Mind if I tag along?" the blonde vampire, Lilly, asked.

"Be my guest," Misato answered her.

The vampire gets into the car, and Misato drove off, the rain thundering into the hood of the car. Lilly hummed a song as the Hunter drove then, the woman broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lilly replied.

"What is Asuka to Rei?" Misato asked.

Lilly glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, but didn't elaborate.

"I mean…don't you find it strange Rei decided to tag along on this little trip?"

"I did found it strange," Lilly admitted, "but Rei doesn't tell me everything, or her reasons to do things. I just decided to tag along."

"Oh," Misato said.

She had hoped to find at least a answer from the blonde vampire, but it would seems she would have to talk to Rei directly to get what she was looking for. By the time they arrived at the cathedral, the rain had settled for a light drizzle, and Misato entered it, and stopped.

A giant hole had been blown into the ground and approaching to inspect, Misato saw another level below.

"Yep, Rei's been here alright," Lilly said glancing around, "But neither her nor Asuka's here anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Both Rei's and Asuka's scent are faint," Lilly said, "I can still track them down if there are still in the city. There is still someone there thought," she finished glancing down.

"Asuka's with Rei?"

"Yes, she must be," Lilly told her.

The two inspected the damage and arrived in the room with strange symbols as Lilly looked around, Misato finding Father Louis unconscious on the ground.

"Father Louis," she called.

The man groaned but didn't get up.

"I'm getting him out of here," Misato told her, "You go find Rei and Asuka, and tell her to stay put. I'll find her."

"How will you find us?" Lilly asked, curious.

"I can feel Asuka's energy flow," Misato told her, "I'll be able to find you."

Lilly nodded before disappearing from the room. Misato, then turned toward the unconscious man and carried him out of the room, hearing him murmurs things like, '_Destiny_', '_Angel's Tears,' _and 'Vampire'.

**Eh hope that was good. ENjoy**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Lance of Light

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Lance of Light

Rei was once again watching Asuka sleep. In the past hour, the redhead had fallen asleep, her hand still intertwined with Rei's, and the latter simply lied there in the silence, listening to Asuka's soft breathing and the sound of the rain outside.

Now, Rei was thinking as to how Asuka had been able to get an Angel's Tear, let alone claiming one, and as to why Father Louis wanted the girl to have it. The Father seemed to have hoped that Asuka will join them and share their hatred for her kind.

_It didn't work that way, too bad for them, _Rei thought a small smile working on her face.

A new thought made her frown. How the Hunters did have been able to find an Angel's Tear in the first place? It's not like those objects where even easy to find, nor has have been records of the fabled artifact…

Asuka murmured something in her sleep, drawing Rei's attention. Then the girl started to twist her head and clawing at the bed sheets with her hand as if trying the get away.

Rei then realized that Asuka was having a nightmare, something that she had only heard of and from what she know so far, nightmare were never pleasant.

"Asuka, Asuka wake up,"

"No…let me go…," Asuka said, clawing away from her, "Let me go…"

"Asuka, _wake up,"_

Rei noticed the Lance of Longinus, which was leaning against a wall had started to glow a brilliant white almost blinding, and Rei could feel her skin cracking like the glass of a mirror with spider webs like cracks on the smooth skin.

"_Asuka wake up," _Rei yelled shaking the girl's shoulder.

Then Asuka's eyes were snapped open and the light quickly diminished, leaving Rei weakened and gasping.

* * *

Asuka glanced at Rei, noticing the spider webs like cracks on her face, cracks she knew wasn't there when she had fallen asleep. She quickly seated up.

"Oh! Rei, are you alright?"

"I…I'll be fine," Rei answered, sounding exhausted.

Asuka was confused as to how Rei got so…_exhausted._

"What happened?"

"It would seem that the Lance's Power is tied to you," Rei answered her.

Asuka glanced toward the Lance which was innocently leaning against the wall, looking as ordinary as ever.

"How?"

"When I tried to wake you," Rei said, "It lightened up and the light weakened me. The lance of Light, guess it's true to his name."

Asuka stared at her for a few minutes.

"You know what it is?"

"Yes," Rei continued, the cracks disappearing from her skin, "The Lance of Longinus, an Angel's Tear. It was known to have disappeared from the world and reappearing over the centuries. This was one of the reasons that no one could keep records of it. The same thing as my sword."

The said weapon appeared in her hand, the black bladed sword in her hand, looking as normal as any sword, but a dark flames seemed to be seeping from it.

"Your sword also?" Asuka asked, looking at the blade.

"Yes, it is the sources of my powers," Rei told her, "Not that I'm weak without it, I'm strong without also, but it fuel me with mystical energy. This is one of the reasons why I can use Judgment of Darkness and other dangerous dark magical spells. It's tied to me, just like your Lance, must be why I'm weakened from your Lance's Light. But it's only half of its power."

"Half…?" Asuka questioned, "What happened to the other half?"

"My sister, Mei has it," Rei told her, "It's the Light side of the Angel's Tear Power. Together, they are known as the Ying Yang Sword."

Asuka frowned at her, "How did they get separated?"

Rei looked down at the Sword, "Mei and I are twin sisters so…it might have something to do with that…I don't really know…but this sword chose me."

"D…Did it show you anything?"

Asuka noticed Rei's sharp look at this. The vampire knew that something was wrong, she could feel it.

"What did you see Asuka?"

The redhead remembered the terrible images that she had witnessed, and felt fear creeping up on her again.

"I…There were skeletons everywhere, and the moon was blood red," she started, "Then, there was something flying in the sky…I didn't know what, but it's scared me more than anything…and those red eyes…"

She felt Rei's hand on hers, squeezing it for comfort.

"I saw Misato's grave…Lilly was there, but she looked beaten and defeated…and you…you were…"

Rei took her in her arms, "its okay Asuka, you can tell me."

"_You were dead."_

Asuka's body tremble a little as she closed her eyes, leaning her head into Rei's shoulder.

"Don't worry Asuka," Rei's voice said in her ear, "I'm not going to die. That I swear it."

"Promise?"

Rei parted from the hug, and Asuka saw the smile on Rei's face.

"Promise."

"Now that's just too sweet," a voice announced.

Both Rei and Asuka turned toward it, finding Lilly leaning against the window, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Lilly…when did you get here?"

"Just now," Lilly answered, "Misato's in town too, she wants to put the old man you knocked out in the hospital no doubt."

"He had it coming," Rei murmured darkly, "He better be grateful I didn't kill him."

"Sooo, did I interrupt anything?" Lilly asked, a grin on her face, "I heard you guys making promises, and you're _both_ in bed…"

Asuka's face light up like a tomato, and Rei shook her head.

"Knock it off Lilly."

"Fine, fine," Lilly said, laughing, "You're going to tell me what happened to your face?"

The cracks had been fully healed except for one on her cheeks which was quickly disappearing.

"An accident with that," Rei told her pointing at the Lance.

Lilly looked at it, and touched the wood briefly before quickly pulling back as if burned.

"Thing's feel like sunlight against my hand…wait, Rei is this what I think it is?"

Rei nodded.

"Great Scotts…where did you…how did you…?"

"Hunters had it," Rei answered, "Now, it's Asuka's."

Rei looked at Asuka whose face was returning to normal.

"Guess you more than I thought Asuka," she said, tapping the said girl's back.

"Er…thanks," Asuka answered, "But you said Misato's here?"

"yeah, she should be coming here any minutes from now," Lilly told her.

Misato did arrive a few minutes later and gave Asuka a hug while Rei filled in on what happened at the Cathedral underground.

"I…Misato….I want to go back to Japan."

"Why?"

Asuka stared straight at the older woman.

"I'm no Hunter, not like the rest of the Monastery," the redhead said to her, "it's just not right, for any of us to stay here anymore. We are already outcast from them."

"In Japan, we won't have any of the Monastery support," Misato told her, "We will be on our own."

Asuka had a brief flash of the grave bearing Misato's name, but an unknown strength seem to grow within her, filling her with confidence.

"Well, we've made it this far on our own," she grinned, "and this time, we have Rei and Lilly on our side."

"Damn right you got us," Lilly said, "After all, differences aside, we make one hell of a team."

"A very odd one I might add," Rei said.

Misato stared at the trio in front of her, knowing how crazy the idea sound. It wouldn't make the remoteness senses to anyone else why mortals' enemies bind together…but Misato knew that they weren't enemies anymore.

_They were allies._

"You've got your mother's guts that I'll I'm saying," Misato said to her, "but…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, we are going back to Japan?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Misato told her, "We're going back to Tokyo-3."

Asuka smiled and nodded.

"You know that means you'll have to go back to school right?"

The smile disappeared from Asuka's face.

"Great Misato, you've just ruined my good mood," she muttered.

Rei chuckled.

"But after three months away, I'll look forward to see the Stooges again…I can't believe I just said that,"

"I still don't get why you call them that," Rei said as the rest roared with laughter.

"Rei, have you _ever _turned on a television?" Lilly asked.

Rei shook her head, "Never saw the need for it."

"_Good Lord_…you're so old fashioned, emphasis on old."

"I'll kill you Lilly."

**Just light hearted fun.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Return

**They are back...**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Return

**Vampire Lords Room**

"It would seems that Rei had gained some allies," the Second Vampire Lord said, "based on Mei's reports."

"Yes," The Third Lord said, "The one we call Lilly."  
"Rei's own creation," The First Lord said, "I don't believe we would have expected any loyalty from her."

"What of the Hunters?" The Fourth Lord growled.

"The daughter of Kyoko Soryu and the lapdog Misato Katsuragi," the Fifth Lord said, "We shall deal with them accordingly."

"I agree with you," the Third Lord said, "Having them continue to live will prove to be problematic for us in the future."

"We will leave the Soryu girl to Isaac," The Fourth Lord said, "After all, it was his assignment to complete."

"What of Rei?" the First Lord said, "Who will we send to take care of her?"

The Fifth Lord chuckled darkly.

"I have the perfect person for this.

* * *

**Tokyo-3, Japan.**

"We're back," Misato announced as the group walked out of the airport.

It was a few days after the Cathedral fiasco and the Elders had allowed them to go back to Japan…but with a little extra package.

"Misato," Lilly said, "Why again do they have to send…_her _with us."

"I can hear you, you know," Hikari growled at her.

Yep, Hikari Hokari was with them. She was to act as liege to give reports back to the Monastery who wants to know what was going on with Asuka now that the girl had the Lance of Longinus under her control.

"Asuka is precious to the Monastery now that she yield the Lance," Hikari told them.

"I'll bet the Monastery wouldn't want to lose their new shiny toy now wouldn't they?" Rei answered her.

Hikari glowered at the vampire.

"Okay, take a breather here," Misato said pushing to two apart, not wanting a fight to break out between the two, "Now behave yourselves, seriously."

"C'mon, let's go home," Asuka said.

The group made their way toward the parking lot and at that moment a Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of them with black tinted window. Then the front door opened, and a man stepped out, one which Rei recognized.

"Chiffon?" she whispered, thought only Lilly heard her and replied.

"What is it?"

"GERHIN," Rei responded.

Chiffon approached them and said, "Miss Ayanami, the boss would like to see you immediately."

The group, apart from Lilly seemed to be surprised that the man was asking for Rei who responded.

"Let's not keep him waiting shall we?"

"Rei," Asuka started somewhat worriedly.

"I'll be fine, see you guys later," Rei answered her before following Chiffon into the car.

The expensive car pulled away leaving the group to stare at it, each of them thinking different things.

"C'mon guys," Misato said.

"I'll see you guys around," Lilly said, "I'm going to have a lie in."

Before Misato could answer her, the blonde had disappeared.

"Oookay then," she murmured.

"At least the bloodsuckers are gone," Hikari said, "I can finally breathe freely."

Asuka heard her but didn't bother to argue with her. Hikari had made her point quite clear to her back at the Monastery. Asuka helped Misato to load their stuffs into her rental car, and made way for their neighborhood. As they passed the familiar streets, Asuka had fully realized that she was truly back at the place she had recognized as home, and hoped that it had stayed the same as she had left it.

* * *

**GERHIN**

Rei entered Gendo's office. Having been there only once, she was still taken aback as how large the place was, and the desk was also large. Light penetrated the place from the behind the desk which showed the buildings in the background. Her eyes found Gendo Ikari standing by the window, both of his hands behind his back and he was watching the scenery outside.

When she arrived in front of the desk, Gendo said,

"It is quite strange to be able to watch them do the same thing over and over again, like a never ending cycle. Maybe that's what life is, a never ending cycle spanning the length of eternity. You, of all people, know what I'm talking about isn't that right, Rei?"

"I'm sure," Rei answered him, "But you didn't bring me here to talk of philosophy did you?"

Gendo turned toward her, his red-tinted glasses shadowing his eyes.

"No, I did not," he answered moving toward his desk, "but what I'm curious about is why you suddenly disappear for three months without as much as a phone call."

"Vampire business that I needed to take care of," Rei answered him simply.

"Having to do with Miss Soryu I presume?" Gendo added.

Rei didn't even blink.

"I have hung around you long enough to know what a vampire attack looked like," Gendo told her, and Miss Soryu's parents were killed by them. You must have already figured that out since you looked her Mother up on the MAGI before you disappeared. So, are you going to talk or shall I continue?"

Rei let a smirk shows on her face.

"So you've done your homework Gendo," she said, "made me so proud of you. As I said before, it is vampire business, so leave it as that okay…unless, you have something to add?"

Gendo stayed silent, a sign Rei recognized as the man doing some heavy thinking. Rei, knowing of Gendo's curious nature, had decided the less Gendo know about what's going on, the better it would be. She don't want to have to worry about him getting into business that is too dangerous or let the man bite off more than he could chew.

"Very well, you can leave now Rei."

Something occurred to the vampire then,"I'm still a student of NERV right?"

"Yes."

"Good," Rei told him, "I'll be staying in Tokyo-3 for a while."

She left the office.

* * *

Asuka was in her room getting her stuff back into place. She had almost finished with her clothes, when she had stopped in front of the Lance that she had put against the wall. Starring at the seemingly innocent object, Asuka picked it up feeling the warmth that was against her palms. Felt like she had put her hand under a pleasantly warm sun. She gazed at the Lance's tip, which had a fine blade, and thought back to the images that she had seen.

_Why had it showed her those?_

_Knock-Knock_

"Enter," Asuka answered, putting the weapon back against the wall.

She heard the door slid open, as Misato entered the room glancing around the place.

"Already done?"

"Almost," Asuka answered, looking at her guardian.

"I've called the school," Misato told her, "You can go tomorrow, if that's okay with you. Maybe, things can go back to normal."

"After what happened to us, I doubt it," Asuka answered her.

Misato laughed at little at this.

"True that may be, but we've got to try," she said running a hand through her hair.

"Hikari?"

"She is in the other room," Misato told her, "She's settling in nicely but I don't think I can let her go to school yet…not that she would want to."

"Misato…," Asuka started.

"What is it?"

Asuka stared at the woman. She can't bring her mind around the vision with the tombstone that bare her name…it was like something out of a bad dream…and she shook her head.

Maybe she shouldn't worry her like this.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**Hope that was good.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. unwanted surprises

**Here is the last chapter of this volume**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Unwanted Surprises

"What did GERHIN want?"

That's the first thing Lilly told Rei when she arrived at her apartment. It was already dark and the wind was blowing slightly, whispering through the leaves of trees, shaking the branches.

"Gendo was getting curious," Rei said, "I only told him what he needs to know."

"Do he now?" Lilly grinned.

"Yeah," Rei said, taking a seat upon the sofa beside Lilly.

"More importantly Rei, there is something that's bothering me," Lilly said, "You are still never going to tell Asuka about the mate thing."

"I don't want to turn her Lilly," Rei answered.

"Turn her?" Lilly repeated, "No, you just tell her…no need to think _that _far ahead."

"That's the only way we could spend eternity together," Rei whispered, which is why no Mortal should ever be with an immortal such as us. Part of me will always thirst for her blood…I don't want her to become one of us."

Lilly frowned a little.

"Is that how it was for me Rei?" she asked.

Rei turned her red eyes toward Lilly.

"That was different Lilly…you know that."

The blonde had a faint smile on her lips.

"I know…I was a slave, while you were the irresistible, Dark Angel of the night," she said.

Rei leaned toward the blonde, caressing her pale cheeks with her fingers.

"You were never a slave Lilly," she whispered, "Never to me."

Her lips brushed the blonde's in a soft caress, making the latter purr.

"You still are," she breathed in Lilly's ear.

"I know" Lilly responded, "You still haven't lost your touch Rei."

"At what?"

"Seduction," Lilly told her.

Rei let out a devilish grin, pushing the blonde to fall down on the couch.

"Maybe I didn't."

She captured Lilly's lips with her owns.

* * *

**The next Day**

Asuka walked out of her room, dressed in her school uniform so that she can head off to school today. It felt odd, having to wear it again, after a three months. She thought back at the three Stooges again. At least, she'll be around her friends again. She then walked toward the kitchen to make toast as Misato appeared only wearing a shirt and small pants.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey Misato,"

"You're already off?" Misato asked, getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Yeah," Asuka answered, "You've got work yet?"

"I might go back to the police station, so that they can hire me again," Misato told her.

"They'll have to rehire you," Asuka told her, "You are the best cop this city ever had."

Misato grinned, "Been a Hunter had it's perks, thought I don't use those skills that much."

"I know Misato," Asuka told her, "Well, I best be off, later."

"Okay…and Asuka?"

The redhead looked back at her.

"Be careful okay,"

Asuka nodded, "I know…thanks."

She left the house and walked to school. It was as she had done all the time in the past. She walk to the school thought she was usually with Shinji sine he usually come by to pick her up in the mornings.

_I never realized that I'll miss the baka this much, _she thought.

The old school building came into view as she stood looking up at it for a few seconds.

NERV high school.

_Here we go, _she thought.

Asuka walked into the schoolyard glancing around, looking for a familiar face and saw two familiar forms seating on a corner, both of them in very deep conversation, focused on the contents that where in front of them.

_Those perverts, _she thought, a twitch in her eyebrow, _they just don't learn._

She made her way toward them, catching part of their conversation.

"…they won't sell, it's a piece of crap."

"No it's not," the one with the glasses answered, "She's hot and those pictures will sell."

_Yep, _Asuka thought, _they won't change one bit._

She came to stop behind them and said.

"Well, you two are just the worst."

"Mind your own business…," Toji started before trailing off, noticing whom he was talking to, "_No WAY_."

"She-Devil?" Kensuke blurted out.

Asuka slammed punch on his head, "Don't call me that. I haven't seen you for three months and that's how you greet me?"

"Ouch," Kensuke said, massing the spot, "Nice to see you too…but seriously, Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Well _someone_ got to stop you guys in doing something perverted," Asuka growled.

"Nice to see you too Asuka," Toji grinned.

"Say…where is the last Stooge?" Asuka asked.

"Shin-man isn't here right now," Kensuke answered.

"Oh," Asuka said.

At that moment a blue Porshe entered the school parking into one of the slots. A blue haired girl stepped out looking beautiful and Asuka smiled a little, recognizing Rei.

"Such a_ babe_," Toji sighed.

"Out of your league," Asuka grinned.

Rei glanced at her direction and raised a hand in greetings, one Asuka returned.

"You_ know_ her?" Kensuke asked.

"_Introduce us_," Toji begged.

"No way," Asuka said, feeling anger, "you guys will ruins her reputation."

"You're not fair," Toji said, shaking his head.

"Ah…Hey Shinji?" Kensuke yelled at someone in the distance.

Asuka turned toward it too. There sure enough was Shinji Ikari, her best friend, looking the same as Asuka had last seen him. Shinji had a look of pure shock on his face, seeing her there, and Asuka smiled and waved at him.

"_Shinji-kun,"_

A dark haired girl had came running into his arms, and to Asuka's shock, the girl kissed him on the lips. She watched them, feeling as if someone had just squeezed her heart into an iron grip.

"Oh…," Kensuke said, noticing that, "I forgot to mention that Shinji had a girlfriend now, didn't I?"

Shinji had a _girlfriend_? How? When? Why? Too many question and confused feelings were running through Asuka. It was like a punch in the guts, finding out like that…

"Oh," was all she could get out.

"Yeah," Toji confirmed, "He is now a man. Couldn't be prouder."

"I'll bet," Asuka spat, bitterly.

Shinji and his girlfriend had now arrived in front of her, and Asuka recognized her. Miyuki had been the girl that had been attacked months previously thought Asuka never figured out what it was.

"Asuka, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Asuka told him, sneering, "Seems things have changed quite a lot for three months don't you think Shinji?"

"But, you simply disappeared…do you have any idea how…"

"No I don't," Asuka snapped at him, "I really don't…"

Shinji frowned a little, and Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Asuka what…"

"See you in class," she said.

With that she left them, as Toji and Kensuke exchanged looks.

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo-3**

"So this is Tokyo-3?" a man said, "Not much than I expected. To think Rei Ayanami of all people is hiding here."

He glanced toward his companion, a young girl around Rei's age physically, her blooded eyes showing no emotion within them.

"The doll, Rei Ayanami," she said, "It would have been too long…I can hardly wait for this new one."

The man rolled his eyes.

Vampires, he'll never be able to understand them.

"She yield the Black Blade," he said, "You must use caution if you're going to confront her…the rumors that she had mastered Judgment of Darkness is not something to overlook."

"Her powers…worth nothing against mine," The girl growled showing her fangs.

**To be continued in Volume 8**

Author's Note:** And that's the end of this Volume, and i'll be putting it on break for now. i'm going to have to work on the next Volumes in my notebook before i update them here. It won't be long before i update again fateful readers so you wouldn't have to worry. But in the meantime, check out my other AU Evangelion fic, EVANGELION FIGHTER,**

**See you all on Volume 8.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
